ultimo_dia_en_la_tierrafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Bunker Alfa
El Búnker Alfa es uno de los varios búnkers del ejército que se pueden encontrar en el Mapa Global. Consiste en un nivel separado en la planta baja y tres porciones de subnivel a los que se puede acceder a través de un código de acceso (que puede obtenerse de soldados muertos en áreas de recursos o con la radio de banda ciudadana). Los suelos subterráneos pueden ser bastante difíciles de sobrevivir para los jugadores de niveles más bajos, y es una buena idea llevar armaduras decentes y armas a estos pisos. Esto es doblemente cierto para el modo difícil. A pesar del riesgo, aventurarse en los niveles inferiores del búnker puede ser bastante lucrativo para aquellos que son capaces de sobrevivir a sus peligros. Además de dar acceso a los cofres de recompensa llenos de botín, el búnker también ofrece un método de modificación de armas de fuego (además de el Banco de armero) para que sean más fuertes. Características Hay muchas características únicas de el Búnker Alfa, como zombis modificados, Torretas, el sistema de intercambio de objetos o habitaciones nuevas. Criaturas Al contrario que sus contrapartes fuera de el búnker, algunos zombis tienen habilidades especiales. Más notablemente, no 'usan ataques especiales, y tienen diferentes (usualmente reducidos) rangos de vista, incluyendo atacar al jugador en grupo si uno de ellos se alteran. Además hacen más daño que los zombis por defecto. *Zombi Errante ''(solo 2do piso despúes de el Gore, 40 HP) *Mordedor rápido (80 HP) '' **''En tu primera vez entrando, habrán cinco zombis: * Escupidor Tóxico (No escupe, 100 HP) *Aplastador orondo (2 tipos, sin el ataque de sumo, los dos tienen 240 HP) '' **''En tu primera vez entrando, habrán dos zombis en piso 1: *Abominación tóxica (2 tipos, sin ataque de sumo, los dos con 300 HP) *Gigante frenético''(2 tipos, los dos con 500 HP)'' **''En el modo difícil el gigante frenético tiene mayor velocidad, acelerados cuando están a 150 HP-.'' *Explosivo **''Los explosivos aparecen solo durante modo difícil y explotan cuando tienen 50- HP, spawneando Parásitos.'' *El Ciego (1000 HP, se cura cuando tiene 700 y 400 HP) **''El ciego solo aparece durante el modo difícil, en el Piso 3, pasando una terminal.'' Infraestructura y seguridad *'''Electrified Fence: This does damage to the player at a very high rate when in contact. *'Elevator:' This allows movement to other floors. Each floor loads as a separate zone. *'Generator:' (Nonfunctional in current versions) In previous versions, activating generators was necessary to provide power for access to lower sublevel floors. *'Laser Tripwire Alarm:' Crossing these lasers sounds an alarm that alerts a group of nearby enemies to the player's presence. *'Terminals:' Accessing computer terminals performs various actions such as remotely opening doors or turning off laser tripwire alarms. *'Turret:' An automated turret attacks the player once in range. It has 250 HP, a 360-degree attack radius, and range approximately equivalent to the Glock 17. Turrets have an armor rating that reduces incoming damage by half. These turrets do not attack zombies. Otros Peligros *'Gas Chamber:' This is a room entirely filled with poisonous gas. The gas does damage to the player at a very high rate unless they are equipped with a Gas Mask (which absorbs damage while exposed to gas, until breakage). *'Gas Leaking from Pipes:' Some areas contain gas bursting from pipes. This gas does damage to the player at a very high rate. Depending on the location, some pipes can be shut off from a source valve, or the gas may only leak at periodic intervals and can be passed if timed properly. Additionally, the Gas Mask can be equipped to protect the player from damage, as in the Gas Chamber. Zombies are immune to the effects of gas. *'Gore:' Gore is usually indicated by a red-colored area on the Minimap. The effect on the player is to reduce their movement speed while in these areas by approximately half; zombies are unaffected. Additionally, in halls with arms protruding from walls, contact with the arms will cause 3 damage to the player. These arms do not damage armor. Nivel Superior The outside area of the main level contains several Pine Trees and a lootable corpse with a half-used Glock 17 in its inventory. To gain entrance to the Bunker's interior, a CAC Card A is required for first-time access. After using the access card, this area will remain unlocked permanently. Inside, there are no zombies but several lockers containing useful Items. These items on the upper level do not reset. While this prevents returning for new loot, it allows the area to function as a storage location separate from the player's home. There are seven separate lockers. Codigo de Acceso To access the sublevels of the bunker, a passcode must be entered into the computer terminal in the main building on the ground floor. This passcode changes every day and must be manually entered every time the bunker resets (48 hours after it was last opened). The code is shared between all players on a particular operating system (Android and iOS users have different codes) and can be found at the following locations: *CB Radio: This furniture can be built in your home base, and an exclamation point icon will appear over it to notify you of a new daily code or if another new message is available. Tune it to the correct frequency to view the new code. *Dead Soldier: This corpse can be found in resource zones and appears as a red "X" on the Minimap in those zones. Upon looting this corpse, a dialogue box will appear with the code. There is no Items in this type of corpse. "More Power" Error Message On some mobile devices, if you attempt to input the passcode into the bunker's terminal, you will receive the following error message: "It seems that the device needs more power." This means the mobile device on which you are playing the game does not meet the minimum specifications to handle the lower levels of the bunker. Although recent optimizations will reduce the number of players who see this message, for some players, it may be time for an upgrade! Sublevels The sublevels portion of the Bunker functions differently from the ground floor. A unique code, which changes every day, is required for access to the underground. Once the terminal is activated, an entrance appears and a unique instance of the sublevels is created which lasts for 48 hours (from the time of opening) before reset. During this period, all progress is saved including enemies killed, items looted, and the corpse of the last player death. Upon reset, the sublevels can be revisited with a new code. All enemies will have respawned and items will be reset. As of version 1.5.6, the primary method of obtaining the most valuable Items is via a coupon-exchange system. Floor 1 - Lobby The first sublevel serves as a "lobby" area and contains several features related to the lower areas of the bunker. A notable feature of this floor is the Coupon Exchange terminals, which can be used to obtain loot-filled reward crates. There is also an Army Specialist who can be rescued at the end of the second sublevel and will return to the lobby and unlock the Overseer Room, where he will offer several benefits to the player. Coupon Exchange Coupons for the reward terminals can be found on the corpses of defeated Creatures and from boxes/lockers in the bunker. Additionally, coupons have a low chance of being found outside the bunker (Red zone, Airdrop). *'Rationing Terminal:' 20 green coupons are required for each Ration Box. Each Ration Box has the chance to contain food, weapons, parts, medicine, resources, or simple protective clothing but may contain none of them. *'Survival Kit Terminal:' 25 yellow coupons are required for each Survival Kit. Each survival kit has the chance to contain guns, vehicle parts, medicines, refined resources, military clothing, or gasoline but may contain none of them. *'Combat Gear Terminal:' 30 red coupons are required for each Combat Gear Box. Each Combat Gear Box (by far the best in terms of gear) has the chance to contain modified weapons, heavy firearms, vehicle parts (the only box which have chance for Chopper Gas Tank), high-grade military gear, paint patterns, rare resources, or gasoline but may contain none of them Overseer Room * The Specialist will accept Personnel Effects, Identification Tags, and Military Notebooks, rewarding the player with reputation, which unlocks new weapons, firearm modifications, and Floppy Disks. * The specialist will modify the Glock 17, M16, and AK-47 (depending on reputation), consuming Weapon Parts, Gun Oil, and Steel Bars in the process. * The Tactical Terminal uses the Floppy with Coordinates to give the location of a valuable loot crate or Infected Box (creating a new, limited-time event on the Global Map). * The bunker's Hard Mode can be activated in this room, although this is not recommended for inexperienced or under-geared players. Floor 2 Notable features on Floor 2 include gas leaking from pipes (some of which can be shut off by a valve), gore areas, a terminal-controlled door, a turret, and Frenzied Giants, among other enemies. F2 = 8 Roamers, 13 Biters, 5 Spitters, 8 Floaters, 5 Abominations, 7 Frenzied, 1 Turret Floor 3 Notable features on Floor 3 include an electrified fence, a gas chamber, gas leaking from pipes, a generator, a gore area, terminal-controlled doors and laser tripwire alarm, and a turret. Additionally, the Acid Bath blueprint is learned from a drafting table in one of the final rooms. F3 = 3 Biters, 26 Spitters, 1 Floater, 17 Abominations, 11 Frenzied, 1 Turret Maps Bunker Alfa Map (Floor 2) 1.6.9+ Bunker Alfa Map (Floor 3) 1.6.9+' '''Sublevels - Hard Mode Following the activation of hard mode in Bunker Alfa, an alarm sounds and the lights strobe red. While hard mode is active, creatures generally drop reputation items instead of coupons, with similar values and frequencies. During hard mode, creatures hit harder and have higher defense against attacks. There are also some creatures that only appear in Bunker Alfa during hard mode. Floor 1 - Lobby - Hard Mode The lobby is unchanged after hard mode is activated; neither creatures nor crates reset. Hard mode activation is irreversible until the code activation of the entire subterranean complex expires at the end of its two-day window. After the bunker fully resets, it will return to normal mode when the new code is entered. Floor 2 - Hard Mode Notable features on Floor 2 during hard mode include all the security and infrastructure features of normal mode, plus buffed zombies, some Toxic Abominations replaced by Exploders, and high-speed Frenzied Giants. Floor 3 - Hard Mode Notable features on Floor 3 during hard mode include all the security and infrastructure features of normal mode, plus buffed zombies, some Toxic Abominations replaced by Exploders, high-speed Frenzied Giants, and The Blind One (including an outer room with an activation console and hanged scientist and an inner room with gore, alarms, and Blind One). Maps - Hard Mode Bunker Alfa Map (Floor 2) 1.6.9+ Bunker Alfa Map (Floor 3) 1.6.9+' '''' Walkthroughs For any questions/comments regarding these guides, please contact the content creators directly. ◾Savator24's Bunker Alfa Guide Video Walkthroughs '''Bunker Alfa Floor Completion Videos (1.6) The red coupon glitch works perfectly for iOS since iOS saves 24/7, but on Android, you might lose your data, so use it at your own risk. The updated bunker code is posted to Discord's LDoE channel's #bunker-codes thread. Trivia *The sublevels were introduced in version 1.5. *In previous versions, some Items were required to repair various terminals and generators to progress through the sublevels. *As of 1.6, Bunker A card is no longer in the inventory of the corpse near the Bunker Alfa door. *Añadir a la guía de conversación **No hay listas de palabras para Inglés -> Español... **Crear una nueva lista de palabras... *Copiar *Añadir a la guía de conversación **No hay listas de palabras para Inglés -> Español... **Crear una nueva lista de palabras... *Copiar *Añadir a la guía de conversación **No hay listas de palabras para Inglés -> Español... **Crear una nueva lista de palabras... *Copiar Categoría:Ubicacion